mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike's Maker?
The Story. By Eugene. I witnessed something yesterday I never thought I would see. Mike got into a fight, and was almost beaten. In case you, the reader, doesn't know who Mike is or what I'm talking about - he is literally superhuman strength-wise, and extremely violent when angry. Here is what I witnessed. Mopping up the corridor leading to the Berseker pit, I heard large thudding footsteps come from behind. The automatic slide door that leads into the Berserker pit/room opened, and out walked Mike. GAAAAOOAAWWA he said (G'day, Eugene). I nodded nervously and continued on with my mopping. Before I start the next part of my story, let me tell you two things. One is that Mike had lots of blood and torn skin over his claws and knuckles that day; I never checked but it seemed like he had been on Berseker duty. Berserker duty happens once a month and falls on a different Mansion employee each time. It is thought to be the most fucking annoying job in the world, and if you are unlucky enough to be picked via raffle, it will be the worst day of your life. Berserker duty involves killing various Berserker babies, so the pit doesn't get overpopulated. Fair enough. However, each month it is believed over 10,000 new Berserker babies are born. This makes the duty extremely difficult and dangerous as you are sent in alone. For Mike, it was no challenge however for me - and God forbid I'm ever picked - it would probably result in my death. Secondly, mopping the corridor leading to the Berserker pit is extremely annoying as, well, firstly Mike had spilt lots of Berseker blood and guts while travelling through. However, naturally, Berseker saliva builds up underneath and to the side of the waste ducts, which are located on the floor either side of the corridor. These pipes are used to transport excess Berserker saliva (which there is a lot of), and transport it to the waste area, or to the sewers. Hugh regularly monitors these pipes, although I did not see him that day I did hear him muttering a disappointed oh, for fuck's SAKE! from down the pipe, perhaps at the fill-level area. Lately, we have been getting lots more Berserker saliva than usual. On to the main story. It begins with Mike walking past me, after being in the Berserker pit. He looked calm; rare for Mike after a long fight. After looking up at him, and then hearing Hugh complain, I looked back down and continued scrubbing at the dried-out saliva stains. My tongue popped out of my mouth for concentration reasons about forty-one times, respectively. Then something made me jump. A large THUD. I immediately knew it was Mike; no one had the power or size to make a noise like this. When I looked up, it took about two seconds for me to pack my sponge into the bucket and run into the Berserker Pits. I locked the door from in there and watched the scene unfold. Mike had been looking at the floor while walking through the corridor. He had clearly bumped into this character, who had taken offense. Still hiding behind the Mikeproof glass, I listened in. Various growls were heard, and Mike grunted as if to say Watch where you're going, asshole!. The initial shoulder barge into Mike was sudden, and fast however it gave me time to evacuate the corridor. I knew what was about to go down. I drew to the best of my ability what I think the character looked like (see below). He couldn't speak - but he made a horrifying screeching noise like a child being ripped away from their parents. This 'thing' was an impressive 8ft tall, which made Mike look like a child. It had veins and muscles poking from its skin, although it wasn't as bulky as Mike. The main disturbing fact about it was the eyes and mouth. A large metal device had been planted in the back of its head, with pieces of metal keeping the eyelids open and up indefinitely. The same applied to the mouth; four metal clamps were keeping that open and blood rushed from both the eyes and mouth every few seconds. What made this disturbing character even more creepy was what he did next. After a few heated words, Mike began to walk past towards elevator #911. The character took offense to this, and as a result grabbed Mike from behind in a sleeper hold. Mike wasn't moving. Eventually he struggled out of the sleeper hold and locked in the MikeLock on this thing. It screamed but giggled at the same time; unleashing some form of acid from the scars and holes in its body, and Mike looked like he actually felt some pain! After another five minutes of wrestling, they were fighting right in front of me, but behind the door. I quickly opened it, Mike nodded and picked this tall thing up. He threw it into the Berserker Pits and we locked the doors this time from the corridor side. Good riddance. A short term solution has been decided; we shall keep the creature in the Berserker Pits to clean it daily, so there is less buildup over a month. UPDATE: As of 23:16pm, we have learnt the creatures name. It spoke briefly, however to say its name it took various syllables. I am the Behemoth.